


With your eyes

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Color Blindness, Disabled Character, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, bucky barnes-free form, color-blind Steve Rogers, steve rogers-free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets Steve a present without knowing if the blond will enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your eyes

Bucky was staring down at the price tag, his eyes narrowed and his bottom lip drawn in between his teeth. He would very much like to buy this thing for Steve, but he wasn't sure if he should. It was expensive, really, but he loved Stevie and wanted him to be happy, but they still would need to be able to make it through the month.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingertips over the smooth wooden case. Bucky wasn't even sure if Steve would like the present...

"Can I help you, sir?"

The shop keeper smiled at him, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening even more. Bucky shrugged.

"I dunno... I want to buy this for a friend. He loves to draw and is very talented, but he has that little handicap and I am not sure if he would appreciate this kind of present."

The elderly man nodded and frowned for a moment.

"May I ask what kind of handicap?"

Bucky sighed, "He's color-blind."

"Ah, I see. Well. Those oil paints are very high quality, so I am sure he would enjoy working with them. Might happen that his paintings turn out a bit – uh – abstract. But that wouldn't be so bad, right?"

That made sense, yeah. Bucky nodded.

"I could also try and help him, maybe..."

The man smiled and nodded his head once, "Exactly."

-

"Stevie! I am home!"

Bucky grinned and hid the present behind his back, casually strolling into the kitchen where Steve was preparing something for dinner.

"Hey Buck," he looked around, pushing his glasses up his nose, a tender smile on his lips.

"What's that behind your back?"

Bucky's grin became even wider and he stepped closer to the blond, leaning down so their faces were only inches apart.

"Give me a kiss and I'll show you."

Steve rolled his eyes, but complied and touched his lips to Bucky's in a very innocent way.

"Now give me my present."

His blue eyes were alight with joy and Bucky felt his heart swell with love before he handed over the packet to Steve. He watched as Steve sat down at the small table and slowly unwrapped the wooden case. A slight frown appeared on his face and he pulled open the lid, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Bucky, those must have been expensive! Very much so."

Bucky just shrugged, "I wanted to give you something nice and happened to walk across this, so I got it for you."

"You know I can't tell those colors apart... Shouldn't have spent so much money on it."

The smile fell from Bucky's face and his heart sank when he realized that Steve didn't like the oil paints.

"Sorry... I thought you would like it."

Steve's head snapped up and he stared at Bucky with disbelief.

"Wha- Wait! That's not – I do like it! Just... The money. You know we don't have too much of it and – oh Bucky, I am sorry! They're lovely, really, just..."

He felt the smile return to his face and walked over to kiss the blond with much enthusiasm. Steve chuckled breathlessly when he pulled away again and ran a hand through Bucky's hair.

"I really like them, okay? I am gonna try them out right after dinner."

-

Steve was sitting on the floor, a bit of canvas in front of him and as Bucky walked over, he spotted the color that stuck to his hands.

"Don't come looking!"

Steve whipped around, a threatening look on his face and Bucky laughed when he saw that he also had stains of the paint on his face and glasses.

"Okay, calm down. I will stay right here on the couch and wait 'till you're done."

"Good," Steve nodded once and turned back to his work.

Bucky kept watching him and after a while noticed that Steve was only using two tubes of the paint: black and white. He also noticed that all the stains on Steve's skin were in varying shades of grey.

"Stevie?"

"Huh?"

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

The blond snorted and ran a hand through his hair, smearing black paint into his blond locks.

"A second. I am almost done."

It took him a couple more minutes until he picked the canvas up and got to his feet. He was holding the painting towards his body, so Bucky couldn't see when he walked over, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I hope you like it..."

Bucky smiled up at him and nodded encouragingly.

"'Course. Just show me."

"Give me a kiss and I will."

Bucky chuckled and pulled Steve closer when the blond leaned in, giving him a tender kiss.

Steve then took a deep breath, straightened up again and turned the canvas around. Bucky's jaw dropped and he stared at the painting with wide eyes, stunned by what he saw. Steve had painted him and it was with such stunning detail, that Bucky felt like he could look at it forever. Steve had captured him perfectly, even though he had painted with only two colors, mixing and blending them together. It was how Steve saw him.

"Stevie -"

The words got stuck in his throat and he closed his mouth again, eyes darting up to meet Steve's gaze. The blond seemed worried, his mouth a tight line and Bucky quickly smiled.

"This is stunning. Really."

"Yeah? You like it?"

"I love it, Stevie. You're so talented."

Steve smiled big and swooped down again to steal a kiss from Bucky.

"I actually made another one... but not of you."

"Show me. If you want, of course."

Steve put the painting he was holding aside and stooped to pick up another one, turning it around with a flourishing gesture.

It was a painting of himself this time, but he had used different colors painting it. It was very colorful, but not any less beautiful than the picture he had painted of Bucky.

"This is wonderful too."

Steve smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess the colors don't match reality, but it was still fun using them."

"It's awesome, really. Let's put them up, yeah?"

The blond blushed and shook his head quickly, blues eyes wide and a look of shock on his face.

"Nooo. That's embarrassing. Somebody will come over and see them. No, really Bucky, we can't put them up."

"I want to, though. They're lovely. Whoever comes to visit will love them too, I am sure."

"But-"

"Stevie."

Bucky got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Steve's narrow waist, pulling him close.

"Those painting are amazing and I want to put them up on the wall to look at them whenever I come home, okay? They're stunning and you're even more so. I love you and every single piece of art you've ever made. Got it?"

Steve nodded and hid his face at the base of Bucky's neck, nodding slowly.

"Okay... Just-"

"Yeah?"

Bucky let out a startled noise when he felt Steve's tongue trailing up the side of his neck and involuntarily pulled him even closer against his body. Steve chuckled deeply and kissed him just below the ear.

"I wanna do something else first, before we put up the paintings."


End file.
